Aden Fader
Aden Fader Sr., also referred to as Aden Fader, was a notable Jedi Master in both the Confederate Jedi Order and Unified Jedi Order. Fader served many roles in his life, such as the Grand Master of the Confederate Jedi Order and the Unified Jedi Order, the 16th President of the Confederate States of America, and as the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire's Imperial Ground Forces. Fader was instrumental in the founding of the Stonewall Federation and the dissolution of the Stonewall Republic, despite his Jedi background. He served as a Republic general in both the First and Second Confederate Wars. As a Jedi, he was considered something of a borderline gray Jedi until 11 NE when he firmly planted himself as an orthodox Jedi within the main order. He trained under Grand Master Con'rathan apprentice, and briefly trained under Jedi Master Rahm Kota upon joining the Confederate Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight in 24 BNE. After the Second Confederate War, he completely divorced himself and the Confederate Jedi Order from politics. Fader was the only Jedi Master to be awarded the Grand Master title outside of the founding members of the Jedi Order. Fader was assassinated by a New Sith agent dispatched by Darth Novus in 22 NE. It was unknown who or what organization was behind the assassination until centuries later. Early Life and Career Very little is known of Fader's early life due to the fact he has shared very little about it. However, it is known that Fader began training as a Jedi at a very early age with a Paraguayan Dionysian Jedi Master, Ky'rinn Con'rathan. It is unknown as to why Fader was not trained by a Jedi Master in the early Confederate Jedi Order. By 24 BNE, the Dionysian Jedi Master had declared Fader's training complete and granted him the rank of Jedi Knight. Shortly after, Fader joined the Confederate Jedi Order and trained under Rahm Kota for less than a year under Confederate Jedi standards. In 23 BNE, Fader was appointed the Confederate Military liaison officer to work with training military in unarmed combat and accompanying them into battle to make sure ethics were followed. Additionally, he worked with the FBI to track down and bust up human trafficking rings in the contigous Confederate States. In 20 BNE, Fader was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master by the Confederate Jedi Council and given a seat on that same council. He was considered an orthodox Jedi in the unusually gray Jedi Council. In 19 BNE, Rahm Kota resigned from his position of Grand Master of the Order and appointed Fader to the title. While initially hesitant to accept because of his junior status, Fader eventually accepted. His first achievement as Grand Master was to have the Confederate Jedi Order join the the Unified Jedi Order, led by Fader's former master, as a sub-order and tradition in the same year. Fader served as solely the Grand Master of the Confederate Jedi Order until 6 BNE when he was elected as the 16th president of the Confederate States of America. From that point, he split his time between duties of the president and duties of Grand Master, however he neglected those duties to an extent where he asked Kota to step in on occasion. Involvement in the First Confederate War {C}Despite being a somewhat popular politician in the Confederate States, Aden Fader was despised by some in the eastern part of the nation due to his Jedi background. This included Fader's vice president, Bob Jindle, who wished to see a more authoritarian regime in the C.S.A. and the Jedi vanquished from the nation. In 4 NE, a being appeared to Fader who called itself "Fate." Fader had been relaxing in his personal study in the Texas Jedi Temple when this being appeared. A brief duel ensued, where Fader was forced to escape by ripping a hole in time and space, where he wound up in Paraguay with Master Con'rathan. The being known as Fate disappeared, leaving the Jedi puzzled as to what had happened exactly. With the president missing, Jindle seized power legally and began implementing the changes he felt necessary to create the authoritarian utopia he sought. Congressmen in both houses from the western part of the nation became distressed at the degradation of personal liberties to the Confederate citizen, and mysterious instances of people going missing who spoke out against these changes. It was at this time nearly all the western senators resigned their posts to return to their states to determine what sort of action needed to be taken. Meanwhile, Fader snuck back into the Confederate States and confronted Jindle in his office, offering him one final chance to surrender and avoid an outright war. Jindle blew him off, and Fader was forced to escape the Confederate capital. In the Allied States, Fader aided in drafting the Articles of Secession that were later issued to the Confederate defending himself against Darth Ne'irha in 4 NE.]]States leadership. Fader was present at the Texas Temple Massacre, where the Aztec Sith launched a suprise attacked that resulted in hundreds of Jedi deaths. Thankfully, Paraguayan Jedi led my Master Con'rathan himself arrived in time to prevent further loss of life. However, Fader lost many friends, including former mentor Rahm Kota. He was also present at the peace talks onboard the Stonewall III. Life After the First Confederate War "There must always be a dark side to a person; the key is to mastering it and controlling it so you can never fall so low again. To think otherwise is foolish. I learned that mistake the hard way." ~Aden Fader to Jedi Knight Ken Rolf on the topic of the light and dark sides of the Force. After the conclusion of the First Confederate War, Fader set out on his own to search for answers to the Force which were still unanswered. Additionally, he wished to understand how the Aztec Sith could emerge with such hatred and wrought so much damage upon the Jedi. He traveled between the years of 4 NE and 7 NE, though it is unknown precisely what he did between these two years. Fader hinted at multiple times during the Second Confederate War that he had fallen to the dark side previously, and it is speculated that he perhaps studied the Sith during this time period. Between 4 NE and 7 NE, there were multiple reports of a Sith Lord known as Darth Nomen on Earth and the Stonewall System causing problems, some speculate this was Fader during his fall. After 7 NE, Fader returned to the Jedi Temple in the Jedi Autonomous Region a changed being, much more interested than he had been previously of the intricacies of the light side of the Force. It was than that he took up the mantle of leading the Jedi Order during Master Con'rathan's long vacation. He stayed in that position at the JAR until early 9 NE, when he left to intervene in the early tensions of the Second Confederate War, as he hoped to avoid another war altogether. Involvement in the Second Confederate War Fader arrived to late to prevent the war, and instead served as a general in the war until Stanforth ordered all Jedi captured and detained. After that order was revoked by Stanforth, Fader continued to serve until he decided and learned that the SIR government was corrupt at its core. By this point, Stanforth had been "killed", and Fader met with Admiral William Bedford Forrest, whom was now in charge of the SIR. It was decided that a new government with a better organization was needed between the two, and Fader left immediately to speak with Darth Atrumcavus about The Hassarkian Consortium's aide in founding the new government. After meeting with Darth Atrumcavus, Fader returned to the Hidden Jedi Planet to ready the Jedi for war. Although he felt the Jedi were not soldiers or generals, he knew they had to confront the New Sith and even the numbers. Rather than go to North America, Fader went to Lee, and remained there until the Stanforth Loyalist-Rogue New Sith Assault took place in the temporary capital. He later went to Stonewall for the Stonewall Peace Accords, and then to Aduro. There, he informed the Stonewall Jedi Order that no more would they be pawns of a government. After this announcement, he met with his Council, eventually sharing with them he would be retiring from the Grand Master position. Finding One's Self After handing the Grand Master title over to Gath Koor, Fader was viewed as "having a foot in both worlds." He was much more short tempered and accessed the dark side and his emotions regularly. After being confronted about it by his son, Fader stumbled upon the Dark Forest. There, he faced several trials. The first involved a group of Sith Lords, with their leader demanding he join them. After fighting this leader, and subsequently killing him, the trial dissipated, as it had been an illusion. That was when Fader realized his was accessing the dark side and conducting himself as a Sith Lord. His second encounter involved a Jedi that attacked him, claiming that Fader himself had destroyed the Jedi Order and the Stonewall Federation upon his return from the Dark Forest. Furthermore, the unknown Jedi claimed this had happened ten years previous. After being defeated by this Jedi, the illusion dissipated, leaving Fader in disbelief. His final encounter was with a dark side version of himself. Fighting the dark side Fader, who called himself Darth Noanima, the real Fader defeated his Sith counterpart using the Force and no anger. This is where Fader believed he found his true way of the Jedi. Upon exiting the forest, he noticed his crimson lightsaber had been destroyed, something of a symbol. Upon reaching the Aduro Jedi Temple, he constructed a new lightsaber with a silver blade. Rise to Grand Master With the civil war in Paraguay and it's fall scattering the Unified Order and damaging the Jedi Autonomous Region extensively, the Order had fallen into disarray by 14 NE, with its council spread across the galaxy. Many Jedi had retreated to their homelands or refugees as a result of this brutal war and targetting of Force users by certain factions within that civil war. Jedi Master Aden Fader and longtime friend, Jedi Master Michael Scimeca, called a Convocation on Kraytoria for all Jedi to meet and reorganize. Before the Convocation, Aden Fader was the last remaining Executive of the Order and Speaker of the High Council. At the Convocation, Fader appointed Scimeca as his vice executive and Master of the Council, and he himself was elevated to the position of Grand Master by several members of the council. Fader was extremely hesitant to accept this role, as he felt only his former master, Ky'rinn Con'rathan, was worthy of that title. Several years before this gathering, Con'rathan had been stripped of his Force powers and was left without any access to the Force. Since that time, Fader had been the most senior member of the Order. This was the argument those in favor of him accepting the title used to persuade him. Fader reluctantly accepted, and served dually as the Executive and Master of the Council, and Grand Master, for many years. Later Life and Death (Tentative) Fader retired from the Galactic Empire's position of Supreme Commander and War Minister in 19 NE, however he continued to serve as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. In 22 NE, Fader was assassinated by a Sith assassin dispatched by Darth Novus, though it was unknown who or what organization had assassinated him until centuries later. He was slain in the Confederate Jedi Temple on Aduro. Following his death, an emergency meeting of the Confederate Jedi High Council was called where it was decided unanimously that Colt Fader woud take up his late father's role of Grand Master. A funeral was hosted by the Jedi Order in the Jedi Autonomous Region several days after, where Aden Fader's body was cremated in proper Jedi fashion. Legacy Despite his death, Aden Fader's ideas and beliefs were carried on in his children and descendants. His idea of a semi-independent, soveriegn Confederate Jedi Order carried on centuries after his death, where Belinda Fader seceded the Confederate Order from the Jedi Order in 308 NE. By 1,000 NE, two of his three descendants were Confederate Jedi, despite the fact the Empire was waging a secret war against the few remaining Jedi in the galaxy. In 1,000 NE, Fader appeared to his descendant, Briar Fader, who was a True Jedi that arrived on Earth at the ruins of the Jedi Temple. Aden's Force ghost urged his descendant to save his two distant cousins, Nij Fader and Nordac Fader, from the clutches of the Empire. Personality and Traits Fader was typically outgoing, though after the First Confederate War he was not quite as happy and outgoing as he had been previously. Friends reported that he seemed more withdrawn and more cynical of government. After 11 NE, this cynicism became full blown anti-government, and he severed the Stonewall Jedi Order's link to the Stonewall System regime. However, by 14 NE Fader was more outgoing than previous years, and much more positive on his outlook about the galaxy. He had embraced the light side of the Force completely, and allowed it to guide his actions. Shortly after this shift, he was elevated to Grand Master of the entire Unified Jedi Order. Fader was a practitioner of Ataru and Vaapad, and carried several different lightsabers. His first lightsaber was a yellow one built when he was thirteen, which was destroyed during the Texas Jedi Massacre. He constructed a blue lightsaber after his ascension to the Jedi Council in 5 BNE, which was destroyed by Zachary Pestana previous to the opening of the First Confederate War. He constructed an emerald lightsaber following the destruction of his blue lightsaber, but that one was destroyed as well during the Second Confederate War. At the end of the Second Confederate War, he constructed a crimson blade. However, this one was destroyed as well. After his journey through the Dark Forest on Aduro, he constructed a new lightsaber, a silver blade. This is his current lightsaber. Category:Imperial Leadership Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stonewall Independent Republic Category:Stonewall Federation